


Ratujmy, co się da

by Niezabudka



Series: BrzyDrabble [6]
Category: BrzydUla
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niezabudka/pseuds/Niezabudka
Summary: Ratujmy, co się da, pomyślała, przypominając sobie słowa znanej piosenki.
Series: BrzyDrabble [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622302
Kudos: 1





	Ratujmy, co się da

**Ratujmy, co się da**

_Ratujmy, co się da_ , pomyślała, przypominając sobie słowa znanej piosenki. _Łatwo powiedzieć_ , westchnęła, czując, że ogarnia ją potworna rozpacz. Gdyby mogła cofnąć czas, to nie dopuściłaby do tego wszystkiego. Niestety, stało się. Co teraz? Czy da się jeszcze coś uratować? Pierwszy raz znalazła się w takiej sytuacji i nie miała pojęcia, co powiedzieć i zrobić. Mimo to postanowiła walczyć. Gdy go zobaczyła, z jej piersi wyrwał się żałosny okrzyk. Chciała błagać Mistrza o zmianę zdania, ale jeden rzut oka na niego i ludzi z „Fox Fashion” wystarczył, by ogarnął ją niepohamowany gniew.  
— Zdrajca! — rzuciła gniewnie Iza. 


End file.
